


Late Night Visitor

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Summer in Gotham [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Fights, Snarky Jim, Snarky Oswald, Summer, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Jim is exhausted; from the job, from the sweltering heat that threatened to suffocate him in the city. He wanted to crash, sleep and shower...not necessarily in that order.Oswald did always have a way of throwing a wrench in his plans.





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts).



> This is a fill for prompt 'Shorts' on Bingo Card for GobblepotSummer2017.  
> Last one for the fills I'll be doing. I loved this event so much :D

Season 2 vague Timeline, while Oswald was still running Gotham. 

 

Jim was running on empty; just fumes, as Harvey had called it. He hadn’t slept properly in days due to the case they had been working on, and was aching to get home. The summer heat didn’t help; all the while the precinct was overheated, and the musty/stale sweat smell he had come to associate with it was stifling. Jim felt like the smell was seeping into his very skin all day. The heat was unbearable, even inside. For once, he wished he could wear shorts on the job, but that would be very unprofessional. He sighed with exhaustion as he unlocked the door, and thanked every deity in existence that his AC was working at home. _Small mercies,_ he thought.

After his shower, Jim collapsed on the couch; he was looking forward to his first day off in months the following day. He didn’t know what he was going to do with the free time, however, but he did know sleep was part of the plan. Jim was contemplating on heating up the leftover take out he had in the fridge when there was a knock on the door. _Who the hell could that be?_ He thought, as he got up to answer it. Jim was a little wary though, as he looked through the peephole. His stomach fluttered when he saw who it was.

“Oswald,” Jim greeted gruffly, raising an eyebrow. “It’s midnight.” He pointed out.

“I know.” Oswald responded, not breaking his gaze on Jim. “Just thought I would pop by; to see and old friend, you know,” He smiled, and Jim felt his resolve crumble.

Jim sighed, and stepped aside to let him through. Oswald shuffled through the door as quickly as he could, seeming afraid Jim would rescind the offer if he moved to slowly. Oswald heard the door shut with a soft click, and then the sound of locks clicking back into place. “What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Because I haven’t stocked up my kit since _last time,”_ Jim’s eyes wandered over the other man, looking for injuries.

“No, no. I’m fine, thank you.” Oswald insisted, as he sat down on the sofa.

“Ok…?”

“Just wanted to see an old friend; that’s not against the law, is it, _detective_?” Jim noticed the way Oswald’s voice dropped an octave, and how his eyes flashed with something Jim didn’t care to name, and it made Jim shiver slightly.

“No. I guess not. You’re just lucky I have the day off tomorrow,” Jim muttered, relaxing back into the recliner. “So, things are good?”

“Great, actually. Smooth sailing, as the saying goes,” Oswald smiled tightly, trying to hide how nervous he felt. He had no idea why he thought it was a good idea to drop in on Jim. Especially after everything he’d put Jim through before…he had no idea why Jim was still being so kind.

Jim, however, saw right through it. “Ok, now I _know_ something is wrong. That is your ‘I’m really uncomfortable, but I don’t want people to notice’ smile.” He said.

 _Damn it._ “I assure you—“

“No, you don’t. Not with me. Do _not_ do that with me, of all people,”

“I just—I just needed someone to talk to. Those goons that are surrounding me now are loyal, I suppose, but they are all about as dumb as a box of rocks,” Oswald shook his head in annoyance. “I have migraines every night from trying to go through my English to dumbbell dictionary more times than I care to admit. And I also can’t take another person, whose every answer is ‘uh’,” Oswald groaned the syllable, sounding like a gorilla.

Jim chuckled. “I can imagine. I don’t get much intelligent conversation, either. Other than Harvey and Essen, and even then, it’s mostly about work or Harvey is going on about some woman he took home on some night or other,”

Oswald made a face at that. “If that’s what they are into, to each their own, I guess,”

“Hey, now. Harvey isn’t bad. It’s those women he takes home that are…” Jim was looking for the right word.

“Loose with questionable morals?” Oswald offered, with a smirk.

“Exactly. Nicer than I would have put it, to be honest.” Jim smiled at him, and was rewarded with a real smile of Oswald’s. It wasn’t his slow, creeping up on his face smile, or his devilish smirk; it was a real, honest to goodness smile and it made Jim’s heart skip a beat.

 

-0-

 

An hour or so flew by, both men discussing what they had been doing over the past few weeks since they saw each other last. Jim had told Oswald that his friend Ed had finally got a date with the girl he’d been sweet on for the better part of two years, and Oswald relayed what he could about how his businesses were venturing. The _legal_ ones, anyway…Jim ended up sitting with Oswald on the couch beside him, his feet propped up on the coffee table; and Jim felt more relaxed then he had in ages. Oswald had even taken his shoes off, and had one leg up on the couch. Both men were sitting in the soft light of the apartment, watching old _I Love Lucy_ reruns on Jim’s ancient TV.

“I don’t know why this show is so funny,” Oswald said, with a hint of the residual laughter in his voice.

“Me neither. I used to watch these with my dad a lot when we were on summer vacation from school. Mom never approved, but we used to stay up real late, make popcorn and hunker down in the den and watch this and _The Munsters.”_ Jim smiled a little at the memory, feeling the pang of hurt he always did when he talked about his dad.

Oswald smiled over at Jim. He felt special in a way, knowing that Jim felt safe enough to share something personal in his life with him; it made Oswald feel warm inside. “My mom and I used to have movie nights a lot when I was little. She’s always loved the theatre, and as such, I’ve probably seen every musical every created, live and on screen.”

“Well, aren’t you just a Broadway baby,” Jim teased, and Oswald shoved him lightly on the shoulder.

“I really was. I don’t have time—not really, anymore. I miss them,” Oswald looked sad now, and Jim scooted a bit closer.

“You should make time. I know that your—work, keeps you busy. But, I know your mom must miss you. She would enjoy that,” Jim told him.

Oswald looked over at him, and nodded. “I think you may be right.”

“Well, that’s once, I guess,” Jim joked, leaning one arm behind Oswald on the back of the sofa and Oswald rolled his eyes playfully.

“Someone is in a _mood_ ,” Oswald teased back.

“What can I say? The prospect of finally having a day off tomorrow helps that a lot. Meh…guess the company isn’t bad, either,” Jim winked and grinned teasingly at Oswald, who felt like his brain short circuited at the action.

“ _Not bad_? I’ll get you for that, James Gordon,” Oswald pulled the pillow from behind him slowly.

“Don’t you _dare,”_ Jim warned, with a growing smile on his face. “What are you, twelve?”

 _THWACK!_ The pillow connected with the side of Jim’s body, and Oswald grinned the shocked look on the man’s face. “Yup,”

Jim snatched the pillow up from the floor and threw it back to Oswald, hitting him on top of the head. “So mature, the King of Gotham, everyone!”

“Shut up, you!” Oswald giggled out, and threw it back. There they were; two grown men having a pillow fight. But, the pair of them hadn’t felt so light and airy in what seemed like years, so Jim and Oswald couldn’t bring themselves to care. Cushions, pillows and the throw blanket that had been on the back of the couch ended up on the floor, where Jim had fallen over, laughing at Oswald’s attempt to sabotage him with a throw pillow over his head. “Do you yield, Detective?” He asked, with a laugh as he stood over him.

Jim held his hands up in mock surrender. “For now, yes,” Jim couldn’t help it, and laughed at Oswald’s smug expression. Oswald collapsed beside him, sitting with his legs stretched out among the mess they had made.

“I’ll help you clean this up. Guess we got carried away, huh?” Oswald smiled at Jim, who could barely breathe. Oswald looked…well, if he was honest, he looked _beautiful._ Jim hadn’t ever thought of Oswald as repulsive. Quite the opposite, actually. Oswald had a flush to his cheeks from their pillow war, and looked completely relaxed and at ease here with Jim. Not the usual guarded look Oswald carried about him, and Jim was thankful for it. “Jim?” came the sound of Oswald’s voice, unsure why the silence had fallen over them.

Jim couldn’t help it. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Oswald’s cheek, making Oswald gasp a little. Jim leant back with widened eyes as panic set it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—“

But, Oswald was smiling sweetly. “Detective, if you are going to kiss me, please do it properly.”

“Wh—“ Jim was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. Oswald’s lips were pliant and sweet, yielding unquestionably to his own. Jim cupped his face with his hands, cradling it softly. It’s not as if Jim hadn’t thought of kissing Oswald. More than a few times, actually. But, in his imaginings none of them compared to this. Soft kisses soon turned heated; Oswald moaning softly into Jim’s mouth, Jim swallowing each of them greedily. A jolt of arousal swooped in his stomach when Oswald ran his tongue across Jim’s bottom lip, and he broke away abruptly for the need to breathe. He rested his forehead on Oswald’s, who looked delectable with his lips plush and kiss bitten.

“Just in case this comes up later, I did _not_ come here for this,” Oswald breathed out, making Jim relax knowing the other man was just as affected by this as he was.

Jim nodded. “Yeah, ok.” He said, and captured his lips again in a searing kiss.

Oswald grasped Jim’s back, fingers splayed, trying to touch every inch of this man that he could reach. Oswald, for his part, was cheering and singing in his head. As many nights he had the dream of this happening with Jim, he never held onto the notion that it would _actually_ happen. Oswald kept it to himself as one of his pipe dreams that could never be. With Jim so close, he knew he never wanted to let him go. Jim pulled away again, breathing heavily. “ _God,_ you do that so well,” Oswald knew his voice sounded as wrecked as he felt.

“I mean, I don’t see you for weeks and now—“ Jim felt dizzy from the feeling of their shared heat, and could barely speak.

“Ding dong,” Oswald mimicked the doorbell sound in response, with a smile.

“This is insane,” Jim said, stroking Oswald’s bottom lip with his thumb, wanting to feel his lips again.

“Completely,” Oswald initiated the kiss this time, already addicted to the feel of Jim Gordon’s mouth and hardness of his body under his hands.

Jim and Oswald separated again after a few moments, and Jim groaned. This _was_ absolute insanity! He and Oswald could ever work! They were on opposite sides of the law, for Christ’s sake! Jim felt like he was losing his mind. “Argh, this is crazy!” Jim exclaimed, standing up. If he didn’t put some distance between himself and Oswald, there wouldn’t be any way they could talk about this. Oswald stood up to meet Jim, and grimaced when he stood from being on the floor for so long.

“It is. It is completely crazy,” Oswald agreed, because it was. Jim Gordon, the shining beacon of hope for the city of Gotham, and Oswald, the King of the Underworld…it was absolute insanity; unthinkable, even. And yet…Oswald never had wanted anything more in his life.

Jim was standing with his hands on his hips, trying to breathe slowly and calm down. “Ok, we have to get a grip here,”

“I thought that’s what we _were_ doing,” Oswald couldn’t help saying, and he smirked.

“Ok, you’re going to sit over there on that couch.” Jim instructed. Oswald raised his hands in surrender, picking up one of the fallen cushions and setting it back in place before sitting. “And I am going to sit over here on this chair. With this coffee table between us. The more furniture between, the better,”

“I’m not going to attack you,” Oswald said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not _you_ I’m worried about,” Jim risked a glance at Oswald as he sat down.

“Oh,” Oswald thought this was just a release kind of thing with Jim…something the man needed to get out of his system. _Maybe I was wrong thinking this was all one sided…_ he thought with surprise.

“Now, we are going to sit here and talk about this. Calmly,” Jim insisted, and Oswald nodded.

“Ok, Jim,” he agreed.

“So…”

“So…?”

“We need to be talking about this,” Jim motioned between himself and Oswald, getting a little irritated.

“What is there to talk about? I like you. _Have_ liked you for some time now. Obviously, you felt _some_ kind of attraction for me, or else that heated session before would have been highly inappropriate,” Oswald said plainly.

“I’ve _been_ attracted to you. Ever since you started popping into my life at every turn.” Jim smiled a little. He felt lighter admitting it to the man finally.

“Well…good,” Oswald couldn’t find anything else to say to Jim’s admission, blinking very rapidly.

“I don’t know how this is going to work,” Jim said, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m not too sure of that, myself. I do know that I would like you closer right now, though. I promise I won’t do anything,” Oswald put his hands up to show Jim he conceded.

“Okay,” Jim grabbed another discarded cushion to replace on the couch to sit beside Oswald.

“Jim, I have had the best time of my life this evening. I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed your company immensely. You, Jim Gordon, are an amazing man. I don’t want whatever this is between us to end. I don’t know how we will make this work, or if we have to keep it a secret…I honestly don’t care. I would give just about anything up, if it meant I could keep this. If I could have a chance at keeping _you,_ ” Oswald admitted, rubbing a thumb across Jim’s cheek. Jim nuzzled into the touch, loving the feeling.

Jim felt his heart lurch in his chest, and a warm, fuzzy feeling in his gut. “You really feel that way?”

Oswald chuckled, and nodded. “You don’t know how amazing you are, do you?” At Jim’s puzzled look, he pressed a kiss to his lips gently. Just a chaste one; he did make a promise after all.

“I guess we can just see what happens going forward.” Jim felt the dizzy feeling returning when Oswald pressed a kiss to his lips again, but now he was welcoming it. _Screw it,_ Jim thought. _I am tired of not being happy and not getting what I want, all for the sake of the job. What good is it to be alive, if not to be happy?_

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Oswald grinned in agreement, and Jim smiled into the kiss he pressed onto Oswald. They molded perfectly together, Jim all hard lines, but soft and pliant in Oswald’s hands. Oswald, usually so guarded and proper, melted like putty with every kiss from Jim on his lips, and down his face and neck. Jim couldn’t resist marking him up a little, loving the seemingly miles of pale skin exposed now Oswald had let him unbutton the top buttons on his dress shirt. Oswald practically vibrated with arousal at this point when Jim pulled him into his lap.

“This is crazy… _you drive me crazy,”_ Jim growled, attacking Oswald’s neck again, nipping, kissing and biting up and down it, making Oswald mewl in response. “I swear you do it on purpose,”

“Ah, so you’ve finally figured out my plan, huh?” Oswald grasped the back of Jim’s head to keep him in place; for him to keep doing what he was doing, for the love of _God…_ because Oswald felt his own cock harden in response to all of the attention Jim was lavishing on him. He reveled in every second of it.

“I knew it,” Jim said, voice husky with the same arousal Oswald was feeling, and _wasn’t that a lovely sound?_ Oswald thought happily.

“I have you right where I want you, James Gordon.” Oswald purred into Jim’s ear when he raised Jim’s head up to meet him again. “Right. Here.” He licked the shell of Jim’s ear, making the other man groan and shiver with the feeling.

“God dammit,” Jim bucked his hips up to meet Oswald’s and both men moaned into the motion. Jim grasped Oswald’s hips to steady him, gripping him hard to pull him even closer. He would meld completely with Oswald, if it were possible in this moment, and that thought shocked him a bit. He had never been more comfortable doing this with anyone else; not even Barbara and they were together for years…

“In all seriousness though, I did not come here for this.” Oswald repeated from earlier. When Jim stopped to look up at him, he smiled. “However, I truly am delighted to the turn of events,”

Jim laughed and nuzzled closer into Oswald’s neck. “I’m glad because so am I,”

“I adore you Jim. I hope you know that,” Oswald murmured, pulling Jim back up to kiss him. Jim responded with enthusiasm, seemingly trying to devour Oswald; not that he was complaining. He felt Jim’s tongue meet his own, caressing it and loving the taste of him. It made Oswald wonder what _other_ parts of Jim tasted like, and wanted desperately to find out. He broke away from Jim, to the other man’s confusion, to ask him this: “Would you like to show me your bedroom, detective?” Oswald smirking at Jim’s widened eyes.

“ _God_ , _yes.”_ Jim moaned out, and hooked his hands and arms underneath Oswald’s legs and ass to hoist him up when he stood, making Oswald squeak in surprise. Jim kissed the sound from his lips, making sure not to bump into any walls as he made his way back to the bedroom. Luckily, he knew the path blindfolded, as many times had he crashed into bed in pure darkness or from having one too many drinks with Harvey. He put Oswald down on the bed gently, all the while not wanting to break contact with Oswald’s lips. Jim was thankful he was in his pajamas, as it wouldn’t take long to shed them, as they were in the way. Oswald, however, was still fully dressed.

“You are overdressed…” Jim whispered, kissing down his neck.

“Why don’t you remedy that?” Oswald asked, running his hand through the back of Jim’s hair.

“With pleasure,” Jim hoped it didn’t show how much he loved that he was probably one of the only people to see Oswald without his battle armor, a.k.a. his suits. He knew Oswald had to be dressed, prim and proper at all times, not looking weak in any aspect. Only once or twice had he seen this man disheveled, and those times he did _not_ want to associate with what they were doing right now. Many times Jim had wanted to ruffle Oswald up with running his hands along the expensive fabric, just to see the other man’s reaction. He shucked his outer suit jacket away and tossed it over the side of the bed. Next, came the dress shirt, crisp and clean, buttons easily sliding away from their holdings. With each button, came more of the pale skin Jim was itching to taste and feel, and Jim’s hands began to tremble with anticipation. He wanted to just tear the damn thing off.

Oswald rested his hands over Jim’s, stalling their movements. “You have no idea how many times I’ve pictured this, Jim.” He murmured, and _that_ made Jim groan. _Fuck it,_ Jim thought, and ripped the remaining buttons and tore the shirt from Oswald’s body, pulling a surprised yelp from him. Jim silenced him with a bruising kiss, all the while working on his pants, trying to get them unbuttoned and unzipped. Oswald took pity on him, helping it along faster. While he loved the display of Jim’s strength, he knew he didn’t want any more of his clothes destroyed…Jim pulled the pants down, along with Oswald’s boxer briefs, until they hit the floor along with the jacket and shirt. _Finally…_ Jim pulled back to admire his lover.

“You’re beautiful…” Jim breathed out, making Oswald blush a little. No one had ever said that about _him_ before, but he knew if Jim said it, he meant it, which made all the difference. He decided to lean back against the pillows in what he hoped was an enticing manner (Not like he had much experience otherwise to compare, so he hoped it was okay) and smirked.

“You’re turn, _detective,”_ Oswald purred, making his voice drop lower than it already was, and judging by Jim’s full body shiver, it was the right move to make. Jim stood up and quickly shed his tank top and shorts he wore, and Oswald gaped for a minute. “You’re not…oh my,” he exhaled hard. Jim wasn’t wearing _anything_ under his shorts.

Jim smirked. “I don’t wear them to bed. Sometimes, in the summer, I sleep fully naked, if it’s too hot in the apartment,”

“Jim Gordon, you are going to be the death of me….” Oswald collapsed back further into the pillows. Jim crawled up between Oswald’s legs, being careful of his injured one, and settled between them. He relished the skin on skin contact, and the heat between them. Oswald sighed with the feeling, loving every second of it, hands roaming down the expanse of Jim’s naked back.

“Maybe,” Jim began, arousal pooling deep in his belly even more than it already was. “You can experience that with me.”

“A chance to sleep naked with the most gorgeous cop in the city? Hmm. Let me think about my options and I’ll get back to you,” Oswald said, cheekily. Jim rolled his eyes playfully and pressed a kiss to Oswald’s lips. The two wasted no time in trying to feel every inch of skin they could get their hands on with each other, the only noises in the room was the echoes of their joined moans and sighs. Oswald knew Jim was just as turned on as he was, and felt like he was going to (literally) combust if he didn’t do _something._ “Jim…I need you,” Oswald hated how desperate and needy he sounded, but he couldn’t help it.

Jim, however, loved it. He _loved_ the fact that he could make Oswald feel this way. “I got you.” Jim kissed his lips once more, and down his neck, nipping and biting, making Oswald mewl with pleasure. He kissed down Oswald’s chest, paying attention to each nipple in turn before going further down. Oswald thought his brain was melted with the sight. _Jim Fucking Gordon was between his legs, looking like a starving man at a Thanksgiving banquet. Oh my God…_ If he was right about what Jim was about to do then…

Jim pumped Oswald’s cock once up and down before he reached out with his tongue to lick the tip of it. Oswald moaned loudly, sending jolts of arousal straight to Jim’s own cock. It made him wonder what other noises could be pulled from him…Oswald was a very vocal creature. Jim hollowed his cheeks and began to suck Oswald with enthusiasm. He hadn’t done this in a very long time, but he remembered the basics. Jim didn’t want to disappoint Oswald in any way, but judging by the way Oswald had already gripped the back of Jim’s head, and shouting obscenities…he wasn’t disappointing at all.

“Jim…Jim…fuck…” Oswald moaned, making Jim whine around his cock, not wanting to stop until Oswald came now. He was determined. Oswald _NEVER_ swore…not unless he was angry enough to. “Your mouth, Jim…fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Or in bed, apparently, which was a major turn on for Jim.

Jim only stopped to tell him so, continuing to pump Oswald’s cock with his hand. “You have a filthy mouth,” He said, with a smirk as Oswald bucked his hips.

“It feels _fucking_ good,” Oswald moaned, emphasizing the filthy word, knowing now Jim liked it when he talked like that.

“ _Fuck,”_ Jim returned to sucking Oswald’s cock, making Oswald grip his hair again. Oswald didn’t think it got better than this…how many times had Oswald pictured Jim on his knees for him, he wasn’t sure…all coherent thought went out the window completely though as Jim now swallowed around his cock, making him scream.

“ _Fucking hell…”_ Oswald knew he was loud, but he didn’t care in that particular moment. “God, I’m so close…Jim, _I’m so close…”_ And he was…Jim had only been doing this for five minutes max, but it felt too good.

“Good. I want to taste you.” Jim continued sucking as Oswald preened, and Jim held Oswald’s hips in place to keep him from bucking into his mouth. He was loving the fact he could bring Oswald this kind of pleasure; knocking all those walls of defense down and settling in his own position in Oswald’s life. Here he was…the King of Gotham…screaming his name as his come filled his mouth, grip tightening on his hair. It was _empowering._ Jim, literally, had this man _trembling_ for _him._ Oswald tugged on Jim’s hair for him to stop, and Jim crawled up Oswald’s body. Oswald was shaking with the aftershocks of the best orgasm he’d ever experienced, and captured Jim’s mouth again. _Fuck…that mouth,_ Oswald thought happily. Jim moaned into the kiss, as Oswald ran his hand down Jim’s chest, going down further and further down…

He wrapped a hand around Jim’s cock, making the other man moan. “God, you are gorgeous Jim. So perfect for me,” Oswald purred into his ear. Jim whined, loving the feel of Oswald’s hand around him. Those long, thin fingers working their magic, bringing Jim closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. “You’re so close, aren’t you?” Jim nodded in ascent, making Oswald sigh with happiness. “You loved the taste of me that much?”

“ _Yes,”_ Jim hissed in response, as Oswald pumped his fast faster over his cock. “Don’t stop. Please,” He begged.

“Never. I want to see you fall apart, Jim. God, look at you. You’re so beautiful,” Oswald purred, making Jim moan even louder. Oswald’s voice _did_ things to him before, but now it was like his voice was a turn on in and of itself. It was pushing Jim closer and closer until… “Come for me, Jim.” Oswald whispered in his ear, licking over the shell.

Jim’s whole body tensed and he came with such force that his come splashed over Oswald’s fist, and on his chest. Oswald held onto Jim tightly, as he rode out the aftershocks, loving the pure look of ecstasy on his face. Oswald felt proud that he could witness such a beautiful creature lose control like that, and couldn’t wait to experience many more of these moments with this gorgeous man. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Jim had his eyes closed, resting his head on Oswald’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

“You are amazing, Jim,” Oswald cooed. He reached over to the nightstand beside the bed with his other hand and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up, not wanting to disturb Jim at all.

“As good as tissues can be, I was hoping you’d shower with me,” Jim murmured from where he still rested on Oswald.

Oswald smiled. “I guess I can be persuaded.”

Jim sat up and rolled his eyes playfully. “Persuaded…I’ll get the pillows again, don’t make me,”

“Get your Adonis ass off this bed, you,” Oswald chuckled and swatted Jim playfully on the arm. Jim grinned and stood up off the bed and stretched. _How has fate been so kind to me?_ Oswald thanked his lucky stars he could see Jim completely naked…Jim looked good in clothes, of course. But, Oswald knew if he had his way, Jim would never be dressed- again. Especially now since the man turned around. “Dear God Almighty…” Oswald breathed out.

“What?” Jim turned back toward him, from where he was digging around for some clean clothes in the dresser.

“Oh, just admiring the view,” Oswald rested his head on his hand, arm crooked at the elbow and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Jim blushed, and Oswald was smitten. “ _Now_ you blush?” he teased.

“Shuddap,” Jim joked, and went back to the bed to kiss Oswald again, just because he could. “Come on,” he tugged on Oswald’s hand to help him up.

“Lead the way,” Oswald placed his hand in Jim’s as they made their way to the bathroom.

 

If Oswald loved the way Jim looked completely naked, then he was completely enraptured at how Jim looked naked and _wet._ Oswald lavished every inch of Jim’s skin with attention; all the while Jim sighing with contentment and loving the feel of Oswald’s hands on him. While it wasn’t as lust filled as their earlier encounter, Oswald and Jim both still couldn’t get enough of one another. Jim knew he would be content to hold Oswald like this for as long as Oswald wanted him. While Oswald regularly enjoyed baths, he knew he would be more open to showers, as long as they continued to be with Jim. They didn’t leave the shower until the heat of the water soon ran cold, and their skin wrinkled. Oswald only tore himself away from Jim to get out of the shower, only to be helped along with his hand in Jim’s. It seemed like neither man wanted to break contact for too long, as if in fear the moment would be shattered.

“I found some pajamas for you. I didn’t know if you wanted to stay or not; I didn’t want to presume,” Jim said carefully while he dried off.

Oswald felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Of course I will, if you want me to, that is,”

“I think I just said I did,” Jim replied, with a smirk.

“Not in so many words, no.” Oswald couldn’t help but joke around with Jim. It seemed so easy being in his presence, and feeling lighter than air.

“Oswald, I would love for you to stay the night with me. I want to cook you breakfast in the morning. I want to wake up next to you. How was that?” Jim asked, walking over to Oswald, who was still dressing.

Oswald felt happy tears sting his eyes, but he didn’t want to let them fall. “That was a hell of an invite, if I do say so myself. I happily accept,” Oswald finally put his shirt on, which was a tad too big but it smelled like Jim so he didn’t much care. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Good. I am beat, though. You wore me out,” Jim teased, leading Oswald back to the bed.

“I did no such thing!”

“Uh-huh…I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Jim added, settling in with Oswald beside him.

Oswald turned to face Jim, already finding Jim looking at him with a smile. “I plan on many more nights like this in the near future.”

“I agree.” Jim hugged Oswald close to his chest, having Oswald snuggle even further into him, sighing in comfort. “I still don’t know how this is going to work. But, I do know I am tired of not being happy. Os, you have made me the happiest man in Gotham tonight. I also know I am not willing to give this up.” At Oswald’s silence, he was confused. “Os?”

“I was just listening, Jim. I apologize.” Oswald muttered, voice thick with emotion. _Jim really is too good to be true._ “I don’t want to give this up, either. You make me so happy, Jim.”

“I know we can’t meet all the time, because of our jobs. So, I think that we should talk,” Jim suggested.

“Talk?” Oswald asked, looking up at Jim now.

“On the phone. We need to communicate in order to work this out. It won’t do us any good if we can’t talk about things when we see each other. Especially, if all of our meetings end like this,” Jim said, with a chuckle.

“But, we’ll burn more calories,” Oswald said, kissing Jim on the lips, making Jim chuckle softy.

“I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy that. That was amazing…truly. But, I do want to know this is going to work. I don’t want to screw this up. I _can’t_ screw this up. Not with you,” Jim admitted.

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?” Jim asked.

Oswald sat up a little and cupped Jim’s face in his hands. “Because I won’t let you. Because I care for you very much, Jim. Besides, I have wanted you for some time now. And I always get what I want.” Oswald smiled, and pressed a kiss to Jim’s cheeks after he let go.

“That you do,” Jim was lost for any other words after that. Oswald _cared_ for him. It had been some time since he had someone to care, besides Harvey; but this was different. _They_ were different. Jim felt a warmth spreading from his chest, to the tips of his toes and sighed with the feeling. Oswald turned over, facing away from Jim, and Jim wrapped him in his arms. “Goodnight, Os.”

“Sweet dreams, Jim.” Oswald replied, sleepily. “Hey…Jim?”

“Yeah?” Jim asked, with a yawn.

“I want waffles. In the morning,” Oswald said, with a soft smile.

Jim laughed softly, and kissed the top of Oswald’s head. “You got it,”

It didn’t take long before both men fell into one of the best sleeps of their lives. They felt safe, happy and content in a city that knew how to snuff the light out of a person faster than they could blink. They knew that it wouldn’t be easy or all smooth sailing from here…since when had anything in either of their lives have been? But, Oswald and Jim knew it would be worth it. Both men knew it was rare to find that solid ground in a city like Gotham, who was always on the move. But, inside of the darkness of Jim’s apartment, Jim and Oswald slept the night away, for once, without a care in the world.


End file.
